


[podfic] Five Times TJ Hammond was Mistaken for Bucky Barnes (and One Time He Wasn't)

by Kess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking in the mirror that night, TJ tilts his head this way and that, trying to see the angles of his face better, the cleft in his chin, the blue eyes under dark eyebrows. He glances down at the history book open on the counter, a black and white photo of a guy in an Army uniform smiling up at him with the same eyes, the same chin. James Buchanan Barnes, it reads. TJ looks back up at the mirror. Thomas James Hammond looks back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Uncle Bucky,” TJ says, and his reflection smiles back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Times TJ Hammond was Mistaken for Bucky Barnes (and One Time He Wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times TJ Hammond was Mistaken for Bucky Barnes (and One Time He Wasn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739834) by [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish). 



So this podfic was completed in less than 24 hours because I love it so much. I continue to love it, even though I kept mucking up and calling TJ 'tdjee djay' which is harder to say than 'TJ' but apparently no one told me that.

The music at the beginning and end is Old Town Blues by Boy & Bear

 

[here's the mp3! click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/Five%20Times%20TJ%20Hammond%20Was%20Mistaken%20For%20Bucky%20Barnes%20\(and%20one%20time%20he%20wasn't\).mp3) (size:66mb)

 

[here's the m4a! right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/Five%20Times%20TJ%20Hammond%20Was%20Mistaken%20For%20Bucky%20Barnes%20\(and%20one%20time%20he%20wasn't\).m4a) (size:51mb)

 

enjoy :)


End file.
